THE PATH
THE PATH formally known as H!PF2016G (short for: H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016) is a pre-debut team featuring several girls from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. They were formed on July 27, 2016. The groups concept is: Flowers and fairytales Dispite the group officially being formed on July 4, the group announced that they will be celebrating February 14 (the day of their major debut) as their anniversery instead. They have slowly gained more attention in the anime community due to their anime tie-ins. Members Former Members Post Pre-Debut Former Pre-Debut Members History Formation 2016 On July 27, 2016, the pre-debut group was announced, with its starting members, Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, Park Chaeyeon and Kim Mina. Unlike previous project group's all 6 girls will stay in this until an undecided time next to see if they are all ready to debut. They were told that a member will be added later in the year. On August 5, Satoko Mini was added to the group. On October 24, Shimano Erina and Abe Yuri were added to the group. On December 14, they added Zuto Chisami, Shim Hwayoung, Fukui Wakiko, and Moshimo Hikari to the group. Line-up Changes in 2017 On May 19, the group released their first digital single. On June 5, it was announced that on July 4, the group's final members will be revealed, along with the units name as well. On July 4, the nine final members were announced. They will have their debut fan meet on July 27, 2017. They all graduated from their programs on that same day. The members that were eliminated were: Satoko Mina, Zuto Chisami, Fukui Wakiko, and Moshimo Hikari. On That same day, the group's name was revealed to be THE PATH. 2017 On July 4, the final line-up was announced with Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Shimano Erina, Abe Yuri, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, Park Chaeyeon, Shim Hwayoung and Kim Mina were the final nine members. All trainees graduated from their training programs. On July 5, all the members moved into their new dorm together and started blogging. On July 6, it was announced that the group's major debut is set for early 2017. On July 12, on the group's official website, the member's group's positions were released. On August 27, it was announced that Murakami Mirai was chosen as the groups leader with Jung Chanmi as the groups sub-leader. 2018 On January 5, it was announced that THE PATH have signed a four year contract with the Pretty Cure franchise, their contract includes details of them singing openings and endings for current and upcoming Pretty Cure releases. The A-side of their debut single Loop no Naka, is the alternate opening for HUGtto! Pretty Cure. On February 1, an insider leaked information on an upcoming June single, the details are currently unknown but it is known that its a double a-side. On February 8, they announced that they would be releasing thir first mini album titled Act I: Cherry Blossom. Along with the album announcemet, they also revealed that for most of their singles, it will be accompiened by a mini album to emulate K-Pop Artisits. On June 6, Murakami Mirai announced that on the groups 3rd single, the a-side Atode kiss suru, will be featured as an alternate opening for HUGtto! Pretty Cure, it will start being aired on the animes next episode and will be in an alternate version before its official release. On June 18, it was announced that the group is currently in discussions to appear in the next Kingdom Hearts game which is set for 2019 of January that year. It is currently unknown if the members will appear as characters or will be singing for the game. On June 24, during a group live-stream, a new member was added to the group, Miyamoto Tomomi from the group Star Rhythm. She will continue her activities in Star Rhythem and in THE PATH as a concurrent member. She'll debut on the groups 3rd single. In the live stream, they performed three new songs, all three original songs are titled with Version B, with the original versions being planed to be released on a later date. On June 26, management confirmed that after brief speculation and rumors, that on the groups 3rd single, the a-side Kono Shunkan wa Eien'nitsudzuku '''would be used in the anime Boku no Hero Academia. On July 28, it was announced that former Shizen Musume 4th generation member Sato Rika would be joining the group, she'll officialy take part in events in September and will feature in the groups December single. On September 3, due to amazing first day sales and getting the daily number 1, the group will celebrate this accomplishment with a mini concert in November. On September 30, it was announced that they would be pushing back their December single to an early February release. On October 8, it was announced that the group will be doing their first anime con in Brussels in November, they will be one of the guests at the convention. This will be the groups first event internationally since being formed. On October 16, it was announced that they would be releasing their first studio album in March. 2019 On January 2, it was confirmed that '''Diamond Dust would be used as the ending song for the upcoming Pretty Cure season Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The groups other song, Haru o Matte Iru would be used as the alternate opening. On January 21, it was announced that Shim Hwayoung had sprained her leg during practise and would be out of the group for 8 weeks. She'll return around early March. On February 2, it was announced that Murakami Mirai would be graduating from the group she'll be graduating from the group on July 4. The reason Mirai is graduating is to focus on her studies, Mirai is currently a first year student at the Universty of Tokyo one of the most pretigious schools in Japan. On February 14, more details about 'Chorus I: Sunflower' was revealed. Due to it being the last album to feature Murakami Mirai, she'll be having a special limited edition track list, with her center songs: Chocolate Confession and Diamond Dust as solo songs instead of group songs. She'll also be having a solo in both the regular version and in her limited edition version. On July 4, Murakami Mirai graduated from the group. On the topic of who shall be the new leader, it was announced that Shimano Erina would be the new leader much to the surprise of all the fans due to Jung Chanmi having been sub-leader since the group was formed. Chanmi said on July 5, that while she was offered to be the new leader, she declined the position citing that she personally felt like that she was not ready to be the groups leader. On Juy 9, it was announced that Quan Xiuying was promoted to mail vocal. On September 7, it was announced that the group will be releasing a digital single in late September, it will be the alternate opening for the upcoming season of 'Boku no Hero Academia', the song will also be added in the groups upcoming December album. 2020 On January 6, it was announced that the group will be releasing an opening for the anime Haikyuu!!: Too the Top. The song will be released digitally and it is called JUMP SHOT. On January 10, two songs were confirmed to be opening and ending songs for the new upcoming Pretty Cure season. HEALIN' would be the alternate ending, while Neko no yo ni would be the alternate opening. On January 26, it was announced that they have begun preparations for the groups April comeback. They have finished recording all the songs and are in the midst of filming. Two of the locations are going to be shot, with one in South Korea, and the other in California. This will be the first time that they group will have filmed an MV outside of Japan. On January 28, it was announced that two new members would be joining, Yamauchi Aki and Furuhata Natsumi, both have previously auditioned for Fantasy Kenshuusei but did not make it, but the company later on contacted them and offered them a spot in THE PATH. The will begin promotions with the group on the groups upcoming 9th single in which they participate in. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Pre-Debut Digital Singles Major Singles Digital Singles Original Songs * 2018.06.24 Cluster of Hope -Version B- * 2018.06.24 Kowareta Ai -Version B- (壊れた愛 -Ver. B-: Broken Love -Version B-'') * 2018.06.24 Motto Itte, Nani Demo Ii Nasai -Version B- (もっと言って、何でも言いなさい -Version B-: ''Say more, say anything please -Version B-'') * 2019.02.06 Maigo no Kokoro ~THE PATH VER~ Group Center The group has a rotional center system. * Jung Chanmi has been the center for '''3 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles' * Murakami Mirai has been the center for 2 Singles 'out of '''7 Singles '(Graduated in 2019) * Shimano Erina has been the center for '''5 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles * Abe Yuri has been the center for 2 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles * Quan Xiuying has been the center for 2 Single '''out of '''10 Singles * Myoui Sana has been the center for 2 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles * Park Chaeyeon has been the center for 3 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles * Shim Hwayoung has been the center for 2 Singles '''out of '''10 Singles * Kim Mina has been the center for center for 1 Single '''out of '''10 Singles * Miyamoto Tomomi has been the center for 3 Singles 'out of '''8 Singles '(Added in 2018) * Sato Rika has been the center for '''2 Single out of 7 Singles '(Added in 2018) * Yamauchi Aki has been the center for '''0 Singles '''out of '''1 Singles '(Added in 2020) * Furuhata Natsumi has been the center for '0 Singles '''out of '''1 Singles '(Added in 2020) Tours and Events Headlining Tours # - 2020.07.25 THE PATH Haru 2020 Concert Tour ~Breath of Adventure~ Mini Tours # - 2019.05.12 THE PATH Mini Tour 2019 Haru ~Breath of Flower~ # - 2019.12.21 THE PATH Mini Tour 2019 Aki ~Breath of Fall~ Events * 2018.11.04 Japan Con Brussels ni THE PATH 2018 * 2019.07.04 THE PATH Murakami Mirai ~THE GRAND SEND OFF~ Credits Anime Credits 2018= * 2018.02 HUGtto! Pretty Cure ('''Loop no Naka) opening song * 2018.06 Boku no Hero Academia (Kono Shunkan wa Eien'nitsudzuku) ending song * 2018.06 HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Atode kiss suru) ending song |-|2019= * 2019.02 Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (Haru o Matte Iru) opening song * 2019.02 Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (Diamond Dust) ending song * 2019.05 Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (Uchu kara no Shojo) opening song * 2019.05 Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (Ato ni Shiawaseni) ending song *2019.09 Boku no Hero Academia (HERO ni Naru koto no imi) opening song |-|2020= *2020.01 Haikyuu!!: To the Top (JUMP SHOT) opening song *2020.02 Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure (Neko no yo ni) opening song *2020.02 Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure (HEALIN') ending song Anime Movie Credits * 2020.02 Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Brave Heart (Re-Arranged Ver.)) Ending Song Trivia * The group is more known in the anime community due to their collaborations with several animes, most notably, the Pretty Cure ''franchise and ''Boku no Hero Academia. Total Sales Count Category:2017 girl groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Pre-Debut Groups Category:2017 debuts Category:4th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:10th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:11th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Fantasy kenshuusei